


You Belong With Me

by agetawaycar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agetawaycar/pseuds/agetawaycar
Summary: Alya and Nino have been best friends since the beginning of their lives, everything is going amazing, they’re getting closer and closer to figuring out how they truely feel, but what happens when a certain Lila Rossi comes to town?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Lila Rossi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfiction I’ve ever written, so ik it’s definitely not very good, idek how many ppl are gonna read this but I’ve always loved DjWifi and I feel like there aren’t enough fics for them, so I decided to write one and share it 🙃 I hope you enjoy my DjWifi Fluff 😊 (also I couldn’t help using the Taylor Swift reference haha) let me know what you think!!!

“M, c’mon, it’s not like that.” the burgundy haired girl quietly scowled at her best friend, a deep red blush forming on her face. 

“Alya, when are you going to accept the fact that you like him! We all know he feels that way about you!” Marinette smirked, glancing over at the dark skinned boy lost in his mind, thinking up a new beat.

“Girl, you can’t say anything. It took you 4 years to get with Adrien, not to mention the fact that Nino and I basically did it for you”

Of course, what Alya was saying was true, Marinette just didn’t want to admit it. She’d been in love with Adrien since the beginning of sixth grade and in year 8, she STILL couldn’t talk to him without doing backflips or saying something ridiculously fucking stupid. Even now that they were together, Marinette still got a little awkward from time to time. She was so thankful for Alya helping her with Adrien, even though all she did was tease her about it, she wanted to be the reason Alya And Nino got together. 

Alya could feel it in her that she felt some type of way about Nino, she just hadn’t exactly figured it out yet. He was one of her best friends, they had grown up next door to each other their whole lives. She thought that surely she would never think of her best friend like that, but every time she looked into his ferociously bright hazel eyes and his smile that could light up the whole town, she couldn’t help feeling the way she did.

Alya and Marinette were sitting on the bench in the court, silently. Eventually Alya drifted out of reality and into a world in her mind to figure out how she felt about Nino and the whole situation. She didn’t want to say she didn’t have feelings for him, but she didn’t want to say that she did either, because what if it’s just a ‘now’ thing, not a ‘forever and ever’ thing. Maybe it was a crush, a simple, little school girl crush, instead of love. Maybe she was just trying to convince herself to like him so that Mari and Adrien could shut up about it. 

“Hey Alya, Mari.” a deep, mellow voice broke Alya from her world bringing her back to see a tall figure wearing his signature red cap and headphones around his neck. He gave her a sweet smile and the blush from before reappeared.  
“Als, I was wondering if you’d listen to this new beat that I made. Ya know, considering Adrien’s too busy nowadays” he said giving a goofy smile towards Marinette, marking her cheeks a light shade of pink.  
“Oh, uhh, yeah, of course, I’d love to” at this point words were just spitting out of her mouth like she had no control over what she was saying.  
“Cool! Come over after school, Chris really wants to see you again. The dudes gonna be all over you” he chuckled. 

The school day felt like it took a decade and a half and all Alya wanted to do was get home. The day seemed to have dragged on forever, due to Marinette’s sarcastic remarks about her visiting Nino after school and Adrien’s swooning over all the double dates they would have in the future. That alone was enough to drive Alya up the wall. 

The day finally ended and she found herself standing in front of Ninos door. She knocked on it twice and took a step back, fidgeting with her phone, she was a lot more nervous about this than she ever was when it came to Nino. A small boy with bright red hair and glasses too big for his face answered the door. It was Chris, Nino’s little brother. He was more infatuated with Alya then Marinette made Nino out to be. Everything he could do with Alya, every minute, every second, he wanted it to be spent with Alya. She thought it was sweet, but she could tell that Nino just wanted to hang out with his friend without his little brother attached to her leg. 

Chris invited her to come inside. He ran upstairs to get his brother, leaving Alya in the front room to make small talk with his parents. She already new them pretty well and considered them to be her second parents, but for some reason today was just so much more awkward. 

Alya heard heavy footsteps jogging down the stairs and turned around. She knew from the way he walked that it was him and boy, was she happy to see him standing there. She loved his parents, she really did, but holy shit was that the most awkward encounter they’d had. 

He invited her back up to his room, giving his family, especially Chris, a look of ‘please, whatever you do, leave us alone’ and headed up stairs behind Alya.  
They reached his room and she sat awkwardly on the end of his bed, he leaned on the door frame. It wasn’t the first time she’d been in his room, but they both seemed off in a way.  
“Sooooo, wanna hear my music?” He said somewhat silently, scratching the back of his neck while making his way over to the laptop on his desk.  
“Yeah! Obviously” Alya chuckled nervously, hoping she didn’t sound overly excited, but not to under-excited.  
He pulled his headphones off and cued her to come over to his desk. He placed his headphones on her head, gave her his seat and played the track.  
He stood back and fidgeted with his glasses while he watched Alya tapping her fingers on the table and her feet on the hardwood floors beneath her. After two minutes of intense listening and amazement, Alya swivelled around in his chair and gave him a look of astonishment.  
“Nino! That’s insane! You never fail to amaze me” she said slumping back in the chair, giggling slightly.  
“Glad you like it, Als.”

‘Als’ the nickname he gave her when they were three years old and he couldn’t pronounce her name right. He used it so many times when they grew up together, she grew up to love it, and he continued to use it. No one else ever thought of using it because they knew, they just knew that it was their thing and their thing only. It was almost like an unspoken rule. And she loved that. Having a special thing with someone that no one could ever take away from them. Like the red cap that everyone knew him for, she got him that on his twelfth birthday and he wore it ever since. No one else touched it apart from Alya when she would steal it to tease him. it was his most prized possession. 

Nino found himself on the floor, and lay down for the fun of it. Alya followed his cue and threw herself backwards onto the end of his bed, flailing her feet over the edge. They lay like that for a few more hours, talking about things that only made sense to them. They would go from laughing so hard the only sound they made was the sound of an empty Kleenex bottle, to comfortable silence so easily, because they were just that comfortable with each other. 

Alya went straight up to her room when she got home. She took off her glasses and lay on her bed, the only light shining was from the stars through her open window. She looked to her right, out the window and in through Nino’s, subconsciously. He was working on a new track, and she could tell that it he was frustrated with it. He took off his cap, ran his fingers though it’s short hair, and placed the hat back on his head repeatedly. It’s something he did without realising it when he was angry or frustrated. He looked emotionlessly out his window, but when he saw Alya, his face lit up instantly. He walked over to the window and opened it. 

Her bedroom used to belong to her older sister, Nora, but when the two of them couldn’t sleep, they always found each other talking through the window. Nora left Alya with her room when she saw that they were basically each other’s comfort and stress relievers and thought it would be best if the two could have the option to vent to each other no matter what time, day or night. One night, things got so bad for Nino, that he literally climbed through her window because he just needed to be close to her. 

This time, they didn’t talk. They exchanged sweet looks, but Alya couldn’t bring herself to speak. And neither could he. They didn’t know why; it just didn’t feel right.

The next day came and there was a new buzz going around the school. Alya had walked to school alone and was pretty late to arrive. She walked up to Marinette and Adrien, expecting them to be all over her screaming at her to tell them about the night before, but they didn’t. They had something completely different on their minds. All of the words that came out of everyone’s mouth was ‘Lila this, Lila that’. She has no idea who this ‘Lila’ girl is, but she didn’t like the rush she gave everyone. It felt... unnatural. 

Nino walked up to the three of them with a girl Alya had never seen before. She had incredibly long brunette hair, with bangs big enough to fit a horse. Her clothing choices were... questionable, but it seemed to work for her, and she seemed to be confident in it. She had a super sly, fox like smile that rubbed Alya the wrong way. She wasn’t one to judge people off of first impressions, but there was something wrong with this girls aura that just didn’t sit right with her.

“Guys, this is Lila, she’ll be hanging out with us” Nino had the biggest smile on his face, one that Alya had only seen a few times.  
Marinette and Adrien were over the moon with Nino’s remark. Talking over each other with how great it would be and how much fun they would have.  
“Yeah, great.”  
Everyone was so caught up in Lila that no one heard her sarcastic, underwhelmed comment, so she left it. The school bell rang and she was the first to leave to go to class. 

As the day dragged on she noticed more and more things about Lila that no one else seemed to be picking up on. The stories that she was telling everyone never matched up with other things she was saying, there was no way she could have done all these wonderful things in such a short life span. Nothing added up. She was telling every one the things they wanted to hear, especially Nino. 

He was the last person Alya expected to fall for this shit. But there he was, listening so intently at the words coming out of Lila’s lying mouth. About how she went on tour with the biggest DJ there was and she could get Nino a front row seat to his next show. What they both forgot, due to being under her spell and enjoying all this attention, was that that DJ hasn’t been on tour for over 20 years. He’s been retired for TWENTY YEARS. There’s no way Lila went on that tour unless it was while she was in the WOMB. Even then it wouldn’t make sense, she’s seventeen! Alya didn’t know what to do. No one would listen to her if she told them what was really happening. 

She stayed salty the rest of the day and closed her window and her blinds when she got home. She didn’t want to talk to any one. Especially Nino. For some reason, him believing everything Lila said, upset her the most. Sure, she was mad at Marinette and Adrien, but it was a whole different feeling with Nino. 

Day after day the same thing happened. Day after day Lila got closer and closer to Nino and she hated it. She would get super touchy and giggly with him and he loved it. He even let her take off his cap and put it on. That really upset Alya. Her passive aggressiveness was only visible to Lila and it was like she was feeding off of the pure hatred being passed on. She didn’t know what Lila had against her, and why was it only her that could see past all the pathetic lying? Maybe that’s why. Because Alya didn’t just believe what she wanted to when it came out of her mouth. She actually put the pieces together and figured out that Lila was a slithery little snake ready to snatch whatever she can. In this case, Nino. 

It felt like years had passed having not talked to Nino through the window. There were times where she got up and looked at him, but when he got up to open his window, she closed hers and went back down stairs. She just couldn’t talk. She just didn’t know how this all happened so quick. It went from having the time of her life hanging out at his house, laughing about sweet nothings, to him replacing her with some other girl. She just couldn’t grip how he slipped through her fingers like that. And it hurt. 

Days had past, and Lila went everywhere, literally EVERYWHERE with Nino. She would show up at his house and would be the first one to hear Nino’s new music, play with Chris, have a few awkward conversations with his parents, hang out at Marinettes bakery with the whole crew (excluding Alya, of course) but today was different. Alya woke up and just knew that today was going to be absolute shit. Why? She didn’t know. She just felt it. She walked to school slowly, head down kicking the rocks as she passed. As she got to the school entrance, who was standing there? None other than Nino and Lila holding hands. HOLDING HANDS? When did this happen? How did this happen? How did she not know this had happened? And in the span of 15 seconds, flashes of every conversation they had through the window, telling each other about their dreams, making each other laugh when they knew they were about to cry, telling each other things they would never EVER tell anyone else effortlessly because of the trust they had, their whole childhood came flowing out of her eyes in the form of tears. 

Marinette and Adrien walked up behind her.  
“Alya, you okay? What’s up?”  
“Mari, I’m in love with him” she turned around, facing Marinette, fully exposing her ugly tears. But she didn’t care. The guy that she’d been in love with for god knows how long, she just didn’t know it, was with a girl who did everything just to spite her. 

Suddenly she missed everything. Every song, every late night conversation, every playful slap that turned into real slap fights, every time Chris threw himself onto her and didn’t let go, every awkward dinner she had with his family, she missed it all. Why did she miss it? Because she knew it would be a long time before it could happen again. 

Lila glanced over to her, giving her the glare worse than the devils. Smiling with a venomous, sly grin. Alya couldn’t help but feel defeated. She turned around, wiped the tears away, and continued on up the stairs into the main court area. She couldn’t focus the whole day, the picture of Nino holding hands with that nasty, slimy, sad excuse of a human being was stuck in her head. Not to mention that look she received from Lila. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

“Alya, are you okay?” Marinette sat next to the girl in class, placing a gentle hand on the girls back.  
“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” Alya tried her best to sound convincing.  
“Oh um, I don’t know maybe the fact that you cried this morning after seeing Nino holding hands with Lila and telling me you loved him???” Marinette was confused as to why Alya’s mood had completely changed, as if she was trying to block the previous events from her memory.  
“Look, if you’re upset, that okay. You’re allowed to be. But you can’t just push your feelings away like this. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay, I’ll always be here if you want me to talk to. And if you don’t want to talk to me, find someone else to. This isn’t healthy to throw away your feelings, okay? Please promise me you’ll talk to someone?”  
Alya could tell Mari was worried and just wanted to know her friend was okay, so she promised.  
“Okay. I promise.”  
“Hey, maybe you could even talk to Nino about it” 

Alya didn’t feel like going straight home after school, she wasn’t in the mood to look out her window and the only view be Nino. She texted her parents letting them know that she wasn’t going to be home for a while, and just started walking. She didn’t know where she was going or when she was going to stop, she just went. The cool breeze flew through her hair as she took a few deep breaths like Adrien had taught her when she needed to calm down (which used to be a lot) and got lost in her mind. Before she knew it, it started getting dark so she decided it would be smart to head home. She walked down her street, stopping in front of Ninos house.  
“Hey, maybe you can even talk to Nino about it” haunted her memories.  
“Fuck it” she whispered under her breath.  
She walked up to his door, took a deep breath in and out, seeing the cloud of steam from the warm air from her mouth mixing with the cold air. She knocked on the door, hearing giggles and happy jokes coming from inside. Suddenly the door swung open.

“What are you doing here!?” A catty screech pierced Alyas ears. Of course. Lila.  
“You know, you should probably leave. You’re not wanted here anymore.” She said giving the fakest pity face she had ever seen. This time, it wasn’t tears that came over Alya, it was anger. Hot and raged, Alya balled up her fists, turned around and stormed back to her place. She didn’t even stop to say hi to her parents or siblings, she kept going up the stairs, into her room, slamming the door behind her. Ninos window was open. She looked around her room to every thing she owned that once belonged to him, still belonged on him or a gift from him and gathered it all together. As she looked at it all, memories of their whole lives flashed through her head and the tears came back. Hot, heavy and angry tears were falling onto everything he owned when she turned back to the window and opened it. She grabbed a little trinket that he got her a few years back when he went on a holiday and threw it back into his room. Sobbing harder and harder after every object she threw back, secretly hoping that they wouldn’t break because she wasn’t quite ready to let go yet. When everything had been thrown, she turned her back against the wall and sobbed uncontrollably. It was like her legs gave way and she slid down the wall with her hands up in her hair. Ugly sounds escaped her mouth but at that point she didn’t care. It was all too much. Loosing him like that was something she never thought would happen. Her sobs became so loud all other sounds coming from the night were drowned out.

She opened her eyes to see a tall, dark figure was standing in front of her, tears rolling down his face. 

“Alya, what is going on with you?” He said wiping his tears, his voice hitching every now and then from his quivering voice.  
“What do you mean ‘what’s going on’? Nino haven’t you seen what that girl had done to everyone, how every move she makes it just spiting me to ruin our friendship? How all of this was just a scheme? How you’re a notch in her belt?” He could tell that she was angry, and even though the tears mumbled what she was saying, he could hear her as clear as ever. “Nino, within the span of two weeks, everything has changed. It’s not me anymore. You barely even know this girl and yet you’re still going out with her. It doesn’t make sense. I didn’t think you of all people would believe that shit that comes out of her mouth.” She was calmer that time, still hinting her anger.  
“Why would you even care, Alya? What does me being with a girl that I ACTUALLY have feelings for have to do with you? I get it, we were friends, we’re not as close any more, but that happens. You can’t involve yourself in every small thing that I do! Friendship doesn’t work that way. Why do you care so much!?”  
“Because, Nino!! I love you! Okay? I love you. And I have for god knows how long. I know you well enough to know that you would never fall for someone like Lila, I know that you don’t love her and she doesn’t love you the way that I do. She doesn’t know you. She doesn’t get you. Not like I do. You used be the one to make me laugh when you know I’m about to cry, I know your favourite songs and you told me about your dreams and so it’s not too hard to believe that I think you should be with me.”  
The tears had eased, she stood up and faced him, staring at the disbelief in his face. She couldn’t look at him. Fear of his disappointment and the fear of him not feeling the same way was too much. She walked back over to the window looking out into the night sky.

She felt a hand grab hers and twist her around and before she knew it, she felt soft, enticing lips clinging to hers. He pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers. He looked her in the eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, fully putting her in a trance.  
His eyes sparking as he smiled from ear to ear, sinking into the girl before saying  
“I love you too”


End file.
